A Night To Remember
by QuiksilverGirl
Summary: Alice couldn't help but be a little excited about getting to attend the ball at Heart Castle... that is until a new Role Holder decides to crash the party! Aggressive suitors, mysterious strangers, and the hottest band in Wonderland!  Pairing Undecided
1. Chapter 1

I had been a little hesitant upon first hearing about the ball…not only did I have nothing to wear, but had never really had the interest to learn ballroom dancing. I felt a heavy sigh spill from my lips knowing that I'd be missing out on possibly one of the most exciting events in the Country of Hearts.

I continued staring off into thin air imagining how incredible a party at the castle would be… assuming of course that Vivaldi could manage to keep her temper in check for one night… not always a safe bet_. Maybe it is for the best that I don't go…_

I was pulled from my miserable reverie by a smooth deep voice colored with a hint of irritation, "If you're just going to sit there huffing, please go do it somewhere else."

My focus was quickly shifted to the table's other occupant who was still staring intently at the intricate workings of the timepiece in his hands. His midnight blue locks pulled back loosely, framing his delicate features, accented by the rectangular wire-rimmed frames. I felt the pangs of guilt strike me as I realized I had begged him to let me watch him work, only to become a distraction.

Feeling the need to talk to someone about my dilemma, I began trying to explain what was wrong, "I'm sorry Julius… I just keep thinking about the dance, and how frustrating it is that I won't be going…"

With this comment, his head shot up towards me as his analytical gaze was torn from the pocket watch to begin carefully scrutinizing me. After a few moments under the pressure of his intense stare, I found myself at a loss for words. Afraid that I had only distracted and angered him further, I stood to leave… only to have his elegant fingers wrap gently around my wrist, preventing my escape.

"What do you mean you're not going?" His voice was cool and emotionless, but there was an odd tinge of concern in his eyes. Distracted by the soft touch of his hand and embarrassed to have to admit why I wasn't going, my eyes found their way to the floor and I could feel the heat creeping up into my cheeks.

"Well, I've never really been to a ball before… and besides, even if I knew how to waltz… well, it's not like I have anything to wear either…" I mumbled more to the oak floorboards than to him. I felt his grip on my wrist loosen, and I was sure he would just go back to work, disregarding my foolish predicament.

But my eyes lifted to his just in time for him to slide gracefully closer to me, less than a foot away as he kept his eye fixed on mine, "So you would go if you had something to wear… and knew how to dance?"

Confused by why he was asking and still so focused on his proximity, I simply nodded absentmindedly as I unconsciously bit my lip. His eyes briefly trailed down as he took in my action before snapping back to mine with a look of determination. I let out a soft gasp as I felt his right arm wind behind me and his left hand took mine into his.

My eyes never broke from his gaze as he gently began leading me around the room, muttering little commands and corrections as we went. I felt my face burning, and my skin tingling under his touch… but was comforted by the fact that he was blushing just as profusely. I couldn't help the smile that pulled gently at the corners of my lips taking in the image of the normally detached clockmaker as he spun me gracefully about the room, clearly enjoying himself as well.

Even without music, he seemed to keep rhythm impeccably and I found myself needing to think less and less about the steps as we went. I felt myself begin to feel lightheaded as I gazed into his dark, seemingly endless eyes. He brought us to a stylish stop before releasing my left hand from his before slowly guiding it up to my cheek. It felt cool and calming against my heated skin…

He began to draw me closer to him, tightening his arm around me to pull me up flush against him, feeling the heat from his body radiate through to me. I felt my breath catch in my throat, looking up at the need and passion evident in his gaze as he began to lean over, bringing his lips only inches from mine…

"Wow, Julius… who ever thought you'd be such a ladies' man!" His eyes flashed with anger as the jeering comment floated over from the tower door. Releasing me from his embrace and taking a step back, Julius turned to greet his intruding friend, "What the hell do you want Ace?"

Raising his hands in mock defense, the knight put on his best charming smile as he brushed away the scolding comment and continued chiding the irate craftsman, "Who me? I just want to come offer myself as an escort to the dance, but it seems you've already started without me"

I could feel my already heated cheeks burn even brighter as the suggestive look he cast my way. Feeling the urge to refute his taunts, I quickly sputtered, "I don't need an escort… I'm probably not going to the dance anyways…"

Ace's smile brightened with a flash of mischief before quickly responding, "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Alice… but I was offering to Julius anyways" returning the mortician's contemptuous glare with a quick wink. "So what do you say?"

I could feel the murderous aura practically surging from the tall, dark man beside me… his posture straightening and fist tightening at the jovial knave's implications. "I say get the hell out of my tower, you damned pervert!"

The red knight quickly covered his chest and pushed out his bottom lip, clearly faking offense to his friend's outburst, "Now Julius… that's not very nice… besides, how am I the pervert when you're the one with your hands all over Alice?"

A book immediately went flying past me, as it sailed towards the goofy grin plastered across Ace's lips. With unnatural speed, he swiftly ducked out of the way, sending the book sailing through the open doorway and landing with a loud thud. "Temper, temper…"

Just as Julius pulled back preparing to send another, heavier book towards his tormentor, Ace quickly ran behind me and began using me as a shield, wrapping his arm around my waist to lift me in front of him, "Ace, stop it! Put me down this instant!"

I could feel his breath as it brushed against the back of my neck, "Now if I did that… you might not come to the dance… and it's going to be awfully fun this time!"

I could feel my irritation rising to the surface, annoyed at the fact that everyone seemed intent to rub it in my face that I couldn't go, "I want to go, but even with Julius teaching me to dance… I still have nothing to wear!" I huffed angrily, wrenching myself from his rough hold.

He just stared at me with a dumbfounded expression for a few seconds before a fit of laughter seemed to take him over, "Julius! You didn't tell her, did you!" _Didn't tell me what?_

I spun around with my confusion clearly painted across my face… my brows furrowed as I tried determine what he could possibly mean. Julius looked at me with a slightly awkward smile before letting out a long sigh. Before I could ask what was going on, he had clapped his hands, sending the room into complete darkness. When I heard him clap again, my vision was flooded with color as the room came quickly back into view.

A little disoriented from the sudden events, which left my skin with a slight tingling sensation, I felt myself off center and about to fall. Reaching out in a vain attempt to stabilize myself, I was wrapped tightly by a pair of white-clad arms and held against a matching chest complemented by the thin red tie running along its length, "Woah, Alice! Careful or you might get hurt…"

I looked up to find myself face to face with the same red predatory eyes that Ace often turned on me during our impromptu camping trips. His words slowly sinking in as their deeper meaning became obvious. My throat tightened and despite my weak attempts, I couldn't manage to push myself off of him or look away… his arms and eyes held me transfixed.

Fortunately, I found myself being torn out of his clutches by a rather jealous looking blunette who was now donning an elegant dark suit that seemed to flatter his tall, slim figure and complement the various tiers of his navy tresses. Feeling much more comfortable now that I was supported by my own two feet, I realized that not only they had changed clothes, but me as well.

In place of my normal conservative blue dress and white apron was an elegant red evening gown that clung to my figure dipping slightly in the front for a more mature neckline while the soft satin wound its way around my neck, tying in the back for a halter finish. I spun around in place and noticed the thigh high slit on my right side that allowed me just enough give to move freely. The matching red heels were also extremely practical as they were high enough to add class to the ensemble, but low enough to walk, and hopefully dance, in comfortably.

I heard a loud whistle as I turned to see Ace eyeing me hungrily, "Wow, Julius… you really have a lot better taste then I would have given you credit for!" he purred cheerfully as his eyes continued to drink in my transformation. Realizing that I owed this beautiful gown and the opportunity to go to the ball to Julius, I moved to him, bouncing up to my tiptoes as I placed a gentle kiss on his soft cheek.

I quickly turned and raced to the mirror in the room, too excited to pause and see the deep crimson that consumed his face. Looking in the mirror, I almost didn't recognize myself as all the vestiges of my childish appearance had been shed away… In the reflection, I was able to see how perfectly tailored the dress was for me, accenting all the right places and bringing forth the best my sixteen years had to offer. My hair had also been changed and instead of hanging plainly down past my shoulders, instead it was pulled up into a loose twist with a few select strand allowed to hand down and brush playfully against my bare shoulders.

Turning slightly to the side, I caught a glimpse of the back of the dress… or what there was of it… it plunged down to a scoop, with the fabric gathering just at the bottom of my lower back. I could see my face turn several shades pinker in the mirror. _Not entirely sure how I feel about that…_

Before I could ruminate on it any longer, Ace slid up to me, peering at me through the mirror with a devious smirk while gently placing his hand against the skin of my lower back and tracing light circles there.

Totally caught off guard by the intimate touch, I stumble forward slightly, only to bump off of the mirror and back into his waiting arms. I noticed there was something odd about the feel to the mirror, but soon forgot my train of thought as the aggressive knight had placed a gloved hand beneath my chin as he lifted it towards his face, "Now, Now, Alice… I know I look good in a suit, but I really didn't think you'd be falling all over me!"

Embarrassment and a little bit of annoyance had me quickly pushing away from him and marching purposefully back to Julius. Refusing to let the off-putting actions of the knight ruin my night before it even started, I quickly let the excitement run back into my face as I turned to my friends and beamed, "So when are we leaving to get to the castle?"

Julius smiled kindly and held out his arm to me… just as I was moving in to wrap mine around it, Ace had beat me to it, linking his arm tightly with the bewildered watchmaker and taking my arm in his other as he proceeded to drag us out the door.

As we passed by the book Julius had thrown at Ace earlier, something struck me as a little off… I only looked quickly and it could've just been my imagination, but I thought the words looked reversed… _weird…_

I didn't have any time to really reflect on this though, as I was swiftly pulled along by the wayward brunette, who I suddenly realized was moving in the opposite direction of the castle. _Well, maybe I'll get to go to the dance tonight…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick Note**: Thanks to oBseSSiON Is ODd, Riri-chi34, and Stargirl of the Crescent Moon for being awesome enough to already review this! I was so excited when this idea struck me, and I hope you like it too!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Heart no Kuni no Alice, I just thought I might borrow it for a bit! ;-)

* * *

After only twenty minutes of Ace's misguided meanderings, Julius let out an exasperated huff as he gently grabbed my wrist and proceeded towards the castle leaving the dumbfounded, directionally challenged knight standing in confusion. "But Julius, the castle's this way… it's a shortcut!"

Without even sparing him a glance or a moment's hesitant, Julius continued leading me back to the correct path. A few more moments of sulking passed before Ace had completely recovered and was tagging along just behind us, goofy grin intact. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his antics… _could he ever be serious?_

I was so glad to be back on a path instead of trying to push my way through dense woods… Even though these shoes were comfortable enough, they certainly were not made for hiking. Fortunately, I had made it out of the foliage relatively intact as we now approach the garden maze surrounding the castle.

Easily maneuvering our way through, with the exception of losing Ace along the way, Julius and I arrived at the castle gates as we were ushered in politely by several faceless guards. As we entered the grand hall, I noticed that many of the other role holders and their households had already arrived. My eyes lingered over the Hatter as a slight shiver ran down my spine_. I don't know which is worse… that Blood is the spitting image of my ex… or that I knew he'd kill me if I ever brought it up again…_

His gleaming blue orbs caught mine staring at him and a sadistic smile crossed his face as I quickly shifted my focus elsewhere. It was then that it occurred to me that Julius was no longer by my side, but across the room already at the bar. Just as I was worried that my inevitable confrontation with Blood might spoil the dance before it began, I heard Peter's commanding tone ring out as he called for silence in the room.

Beside him, Vivaldi stood in all her regal splendor as she began welcoming her guests, while subtly explaining the rules of the evening… I could help but smile inwardly at the thought of everyone getting along for the entire night, let alone five minutes…

At the end of her brief speech, she displayed her power in the form of a clap as she altered time to prepare night for the dance and then lit the room with thousands of elegant candles. My breath caught in my throat as I looked about in wonder. I had been here for months, but even now… the magic of this world still held me enthralled.

The beautiful sight before me was forcefully removed as my vision went pitch black briefly, one more time. When my eyes were finally able to see once more, everyone standing in the ballroom had changed into appropriate attire, and I myself had been tidied up a bit from my trek through the forest. After a brief pause, Vivaldi announced the start of the ball, and splendid classical music began filling the air.

I quickly turned to move out of the way of the throngs of couples that were now flooding the dance floor, only to see that Blood's eyes were still fixed on me, unwaveringly. I could feel my cheeks burning and my heart begin to pound… but whether it was mostly from fear or excitement, I couldn't tell.

He began slowly moving his way through the crowd with silky, refined strides, almost as if stalking his prey. I let out an audible gulp when it occurred to me that he was…

Looking about me frantically for any chance of escape, my eyes came across a rather cranky looking prime minister. Peter stood rigidly only a few yards away, barking out order to several fearful maids who swiftly bowed and made their exit. I couldn't help but emit a low groan as I contemplated my luck… _Seriously? Blood or Peter? These were my options?_

My disappointment clearly manifested itself throughout my body as I felt my eye twitch and shoulders slump. I was just about to resign myself to the obnoxious antics of the lesser of the two evils when I heard a playful voice literally purr into my ear, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

I quickly straightened up as a wide grin spread across my face… so entirely happy to be given this third option. I spun around anxiously to face the charming Cheshire grin of one of my best friends in Wonderland. "Boris!"

His smile only widened as his eyes shifted away from mine to look past me, "How about you Hatter? Do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?" A chill ran down my spine as I realized the apparent proximity of the Mafioso. Far too close behind me came the flat, un-amused reply, "I haven't the slightest…"

My neck turned slightly… just enough to take in the dangerous flash in his striking blue eyes… my breath hitched as his glare shifted to me, becoming less threatening, but equally as dark. It was unnerving, never sure whether he wanted to kiss me or kill me, and I half wondered if he even knew himself. I went to take a step backwards, but then…

"Alice!" I felt the impact before I could even register what had happened. All I saw was a flash of red and white before connecting roughly with the ground behind me. _Oh. He's what happened…_

"Alice, my love! You look stunning!" The albino stalker squealed before continuing to squeeze me in his oxygen-depriving embrace and snuggling his white tresses closer to my face. "Peter… Can't… Breathe…"

His grip loosened on me only barely enough for me to gasp in enough air to avoid passing out. "My dear Alice! I'm so happy you came to dance with me! And you even wore my favorite color!" I would have laughed aloud, if I were able to, at the stretches his mind makes to convince himself that I love him. Yes, we have become friends over the past few months, event to where I forgave him for kidnapping me, but love_? I don't think so_…

"She's not here for you," came the chiding, overly confident tones from above. Realizing the nearness of the imminent threat, Peter jumped to his feet, dragging me up with him. He possessively pushed me behind his back as he got in the Hatters face, "She'd rather be here with me than you, criminal!"

Blood tightened his grip on his cane as his grin turned deadly, "I highly doubt that… especially if you are no more than a corpse…"

While they were busy distracting each other with their bickering, Boris took this opportunity to spirit me away, dragging me off to one of the side rooms to avoid getting caught in the inevitable crossfire. Even though I am relatively used to the random gunfights that tend to break out hourly in this world, I am still in no way comfortable with them… I glance back with a feeling of concern and guilt, trying not to admit that this was in some small, indirect way, my fault. I was relieved to see Vivaldi striding over purposefully with a disgusted sneer painting her otherwise gorgeous face… Of all the people in this room, she had the best chance of putting those two belligerent fools in their places… _provided they didn't piss her off too badly…_

As we rounded the corner into the side room, I looked to Boris to find his eyes wide with excitement, as if this was nothing more than a game. His naïve amusement, even with our lives on the line, was both a part of his charm and a source of frustration. Despite several attempts to explain why fighting and death were bad, the only thing he seemed to take away from it was that it made me unhappy.

"So, Boris, you never told me the answer to your riddle…" he turned back to me with his eyes heavily lidded in a playful expression, while his pink tail swished eagerly about. "So you give up? It's because they both produce a few notes, though they are rather flat!" he announced with a proud demeanor.

I could help myself from giggling the way I do every time Boris cheers me up with one of his goofy puns. His jokes were seriously so bad, that they had come full circle and were amusing again. His eyes darted to one of the couples who were dancing just at the edge of the ballroom and then back to me. He pulled me into his arms and began swinging me to and fro in beat with the music. "Wait! Boris, I hardly know how to dance!"

I felt my body heat up as he leaned in close to purr in my ear, "So what? Just relax and have fun…" I expected him to pull back after the comment, but he never did… opting instead to remain press against me for the duration of the song. I had always considered Boris just a friend… a really good friend… but a friend, none the less. But now with the sway of the music, the tickle of his soft hair on my cheek , the way his hand pressed firmly against the small of my back… had me thinking of him more as a man… _God, he smells good!_

It wasn't long before I felt something warm and wet stroking my neck gently, turning a casual dance between friends into something slightly more awkward… I suddenly felt embarrassed and needed to distance myself. Pushing away from him lightly, I mumbled something about needing a drink before fleeing back through the ballroom and towards the bar, leaving a rather disappoint kitty cat behind.

As I approached the bar I saw that Ace had already caught up to Julius and they were seated together, each with a glass in front of them. With my mind still reeling from what I just happened, I stepped between them, grabbing one of the glasses and finishing its contents as quickly as possible.

"That bad of a night already?" teased the brunette from my left while signaling the bartender for another drink. Coming up for air, I felt the blush immediately hit my cheeks as looked down to my now empty glass and grumbled, "You have no idea…"

I licked my lips in appreciation of the drink's flavor… it was rather sweet and delicious with just a slight twang to it I couldn't place… almost like liquid candy. As if reading my mind, Ace quickly pulled the empty glass from my hand replacing it with another colorful beverage. "If you liked that one, then you'll love this one!"

I heard a 'humph' from Julius on the other side of me as he finished off the last of his drink, only to order another as well. I couldn't help but be amused by him… he takes everything he does so seriously… apparently even his drinking. I hadn't realized that the giggle had slipped out until he turned to me with a puzzled look, "What?"

"Do you ever relax?" I questioned, never letting the delight leave my face. He turned his entire upper body towards me, seemingly caught off guard by this line of questioning. I heard Ace laughing into his drink behind me and Julius's eyes narrowed in annoyance as he defiantly spoke, "Occasionally"

I leaned in towards him, giving him my best cross-examining stare while announcing accusingly, "Hmmm… I don't know if I believe that. You're going to have to prove it!"

His eyes widened again, this time with a mix of fear and surprise… and something else I couldn't quite identify. Ace, still snickering into his drink, had now begun sputtering and coughing. I was in the process of turning to look at him, just to see if he was okay, when I felt Julius's agile fingers against my jaw, pulling my focus back towards him.

I let out a small gasp as I realized he wasn't looking into my eyes, but focused lower… staring longingly at my lips. He brought his gaze up to meet mine as his alluring lips inched their way ever closer… his breath warm against mine…

All at once, the room was flooded with darkness. My mind had already seemed a little hazy, but now I was utterly bewildered. An equally confused murmur seemed to erupt throughout the room before being summarily silenced by the strum of an electric guitar. Suddenly a spot light lit up the microphone in the center of a stage at the front of the room that had not been there moments ago.

As the drums joined in with the guitar, I felt my breath catch in my throat as the figure behind the microphone turned to face forward and excited screams filled the room. His deep purple hair was pulled up into a high ponytail that reached back down just past his shoulders with long bangs that framed his strikingly bright green eyes. He wore a shade of black lipstick that matched perfectly with his floor length leather jacket covered with superfluous straps and buckles. His black leather pants hung loosely at his hips leading down to thick knee high combat boots. Instead of a shirt, his toned chest was partially covered by various silver chains and necklaces.

But it wasn't his outlandish visual kei costume that struck me speechless, it was the uncanny resemblance he bore to someone else I knew… someone close to me. Before I could find my voice to ask what was going on, I heard a deep growl in stereo from the men on either side of me, "Jack"


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick Note**: This story seems to be moving a lot faster than I had initially intended... but I'd rather not ruin the flow by slowing it down... Oh! and if you guys have pairing preferences, please let me know... cause this could really go several different ways at this point...

**Disclaimer**:I own neither Heart no Kuni no Alice, nor Hoobastank's 'Inside of You'...

* * *

I looked to Ace first, having been surprised to hear such a venomous tone from the usually lighthearted knight. In the dim light from the stage I could vaguely make out a scowl lining his features. A shiver ran down my spine as I mentally noted that I didn't ever want to see Ace look serious again.

Shuttering at the disdain he seemed to radiate, I turned back to look at Julius, gauging his reaction as well. His face shared Ace's hatred, but was also tinged with a hint of sorrow as his eye scrutinized the performer before us. Without moving his eyes from the stage, he ordered, "Ace, go…"

As I turned to look back to try to determine what the cryptic command could mean, I saw that Ace was already gone… leaving me no clue as to where he had raced off to. Before I could turn back to my friend and ask what was going on, my attention was forced back to the stage only to become transfixed by burning green eyes and a sinfully melodic voice…

**It seems so obvious  
There's something up with us  
I swear I feel it  
From across the room.  
So can I ask you this?  
Not to be forward, miss,  
But I think I'd kill myself  
If I never knew...**

Despite the room full of now screaming fans flocking over to the stage, I had the odd sensation that there was only the two of us… as if his words were meant for me alone. 

What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?  
Cuz I love the way you move,  
When I'm inside of you.  
When I'm inside of you...

I felt a tightness in my chest that seemed to prevent me from breathing normally. I found myself completely captivated… trapped by the glowing green orbs that seemed to burn into my very soul.My body began to shiver at the foreboding tone of these words, by my mind was reeling too fast to really grasp their meaning. The pressure in my chest had intensified and I felt like I was drowning, unable to pull enough oxygen from the air. Just when I thought that I might faint from this terrifying sensation, a pair of strong arms wrapped tightly around my waist as a deep familiar voice whispered in my ear, "Breathe, Alice!"

For now I'll play the game  
And I'm waiting for your move  
But I've got to say  
That I never lose...

All at once the constricting feeling began to fade away and I gasped in air frantically as I leaned back against his chest for support. In my desperate attempts to catch my breath, I almost missed the malicious scoff of the singer between his lyrics.

Wrapped in Julius's protective embrace, I still couldn't help but tremble from fright… _What the Hell was that? _My nerves were only slightly pacified as the last notes of the song struck the air and the lighting throughout the room went from dark to dim. The band continued playing, but this time with a slender, faceless girl at the microphone.

I was swiftly turned to face Julius as he looked me over, trying to ensure I was still intact. His hands reached up to brush my cheeks tenderly… removing tears that I hadn't realized were there. Finally, I was able to find my voice, "Julius… what in the world is going on? And who is that man?"

Pain seemed to shoot across his face, but he made no attempt at answering my question. Instead a deep, forceful voice chimed in from behind me, "The name's Jack Monrey. It's a pleasure, Alice… I've heard so much about you…"

I quickly spun about to see the dangerous pair of green eye glint in the soft lightning from only a few feet away. They darted from me to my tall companion before he continued, "Hey little brother… long time no see… you certainly have developed quite a taste in women… you simply must let me borrow her sometime…"

With this comment his snakelike eyes were now sliding up and down my body, taking in every inch and seemingly undressing me, causing my blood to run cold. I felt trapped in place as he slowly began moving towards me, never releasing me from his transfixing gaze.

I was instantly pulled backwards as Julius stepped up between us, shielding me from the threat, "I'll be damned before I let you lay a finger on Alice!"

Jack lips quirked up in a bemused smile that only served to augment his frightening appearance as it revealed his sharp and slightly elongated incisors. Moving with inhuman speed, he was suddenly standing before Julius, wrapping a hand tightly around his neck. I was now able to see the pointed black fingernails that tipped his hands as they dug lightly into Julius's throat leaving small red trails below. He leaned in with his lips barely brushing his ear, while fixing his gaze past his shoulder onto me and whispered, "My dear brother… you've managed to stumble into my realm… you are already damned"

After a moment's pause to let his daunting words sink in, he effortlessly flung Julius over the bar and against the wall of mirrored shelves and liquor bottles behind it. After the loud crash and the falling glass had settled, there was no noise from behind the bar. I felt my heart skip a beat as I feared the worst for my dear friend, "Julius!"

As I rushed to try and move to him, to see if he was even still okay, I was halted by a strong clawed hand digging painfully into my wrist and pulling me back towards my captor. "Hey Alice… stay a while… it's not every day I get to meet a foreigner… let alone one as cute as you"

In spite of my fear and rage directed at this man, I couldn't suppress the blush that painted my cheeks. I kept my eyes glued to the floor, certain that if I made the mistake up looking up to his face, I end up lost again in those bottomless green pools. His grip loosened considerably on my wrist as I felt his other hand move to just beneath my chin.

Afraid of what he might do if I resisted, I allowed him to push my chin up gently, but felt it was safer to keep my eyes closed as he did so. "Alice… please open your eyes"

Even with every instinct I have telling me that it was a stupid idea, I couldn't seem to resist the slightly hurt tone in his voice. I gently lifted my eyelids to look deep into his gaze and gasped softly at the pain I saw there. "Alice, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to frighten you"

I felt such a confusing whirlwind of emotions at the moment, but at the forefront of it all was rage. I saw the shock paint across his face as I glare up at him and wrenched my wrist from his grasp, "Didn't mean to frighten me? Well next time you try not to frighten someone, I suggest not clawing at them, or throwing their friends over the bar!"

Suddenly remembering that Julius was most likely still hurt in a pile of glass on the floor, I was about to run to him when I felt a gloved pair of hands pushing me roughly towards the bar. I turned to see a mess of black hair on a head that seemed empty without its flamboyant hat. Leaning around his shoulder, I saw Elliot with pistol aimed menacingly towards Jack's head, while the twins were closest to him with the blades of their axes pressed firmly against his neck.

I was so used to seeing them fight amongst themselves that I was taken a little off guard by the well coordinated attack. Looking over to see Jack's reaction, his jaw was visibly clenched in frustration and his eyes still held the same painful expression. "Stay away from big sister, you monster!" Dee chided. "Yeah, you dirty Jabberwock!"

As soon as the words left Dum's mouth, something sinister began to take over Jack's entire being. The pain in his eyes sank away to be replaced by a wild frenzied expression. Blood pushed me more securely behind him, and I couldn't see, but could certainly hear as Jack snarled, "I hate that name!"

A loud skirmish ensued and as a spray of blood splashed the bar beside me, I clenched my eyes shut and tightly covered my ears with my hands. It hardly made a different as I could still hear the clash of steel, the shots ringing out and the terrible moans from the Mafioso and his crew.

It had become quiet and still… the only sound let was my ragged breathing. I tentatively opened my eyes to look around me, only to find that I was no longer in the ballroom. Instead I found myself at the edge of a battlement of an old ruined castle gazing out over a breathtaking Wonderland that seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. A strong wind blew forcing me to step back, only to lose my footing on several of the time worn stones.

Before I could fall though, I was held up gently by a pair of arms wrapped gingerly around my waist. I felt my heart speeding up as I slowly craned my neck to see the face of my savior, and I suddenly found myself unable to breath. There behind me with such a tender expression softening his features was the same man who had been terrorizing Heart Castle only moments before.

I began to panic, pushing roughly at the arms around me… freeing myself only to teeter precariously at the edge of the tall battlement. Swiftly, he was back at my side supporting me and preventing my impending fall, "Woah, Alice! Careful… A fall from up here and I'm afraid there wouldn't be much saving you…"

Frustrated by my own clumsiness and still confused and scared about the events in the ballroom, I turned to him with unveiled anger burning in me, "Why the hell did you bring me here! Where are my friends! What the hell is a Jabberwock!"

His eyes that had held the same gentle pained expression from earlier flashed dangerously in the moonlight, as his gentle embrace had hardened before he tossed me roughly down to the hard stone floor. He let out a dark mirthless laugh before turning and narrowing his gleaming eyes on me, "What is a Jabberwock? I am! And you _precious_ friends won't let me forget it! Not that I ever could since I'm damned for life to this God forsaken mirror realm!"

An odd combination of fear and pity overwhelmed me… killing my rage, as he spat out his explanation, "Even my own brother abandoned me to my role… leaving me trapped indefinitely with no hope of escape" he turned to look away from me as his voice became somber, opting instead to focus on some far off point in the distance, "And so here I've stayed for years, able to see the shadows of the other world reflect through, but never able to interact with them. Forever trapped in my own personal prison"

A gentle smile cross his lips, "That is until the last time period, I felt a ripple though the mirror, and a petite vision in red crossed over to me, bring her realm with her." He turned to me, his visage the epitome of hope and longing. He took the few strides between us and gently lifted me from the ground and up to his chest. He proceeded to wrap his arms around me tightly and buried his face into my hair as if clinging on for dear life. His voice caused me to tremble against him, though no longer out of fear, as it came out hoarse and needy…

"Alice, you might not realize this… but you have completely changed my world…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick Note**: I am SO sorry! I know it's been like 2 weeks since my last update. I will try to make it up to you though... Also, based on some awesome feedback I got in the reviews, I think I might have a better handle on the potential pairing... though I have not made it obvious yet. Also... the story has gotten a little darker... I hope this doesn't turn any readers off, but I really think it will add to the substance of it...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HNKNA...

* * *

Though a part of me was deeply moved by the desperation of his words, something within me screamed not to trust him. As he tightened his grip and moved his head lower to where his cheek brushed mine, I trembled as a chill swept through my body… _He's so cold… _Roughly pushing him away, I stepped back and crossed my arms over my chest defensively… matching his surprised gaze with a look of defiance, "You still haven't told me where my friends are!"

His hurt look melted into something more powerful as he began to approach me again, this time with far hungrier eyes. "My dear little Alice… you should be more worried about yourself than them…"

Even though I was backing away from him, he had still closed the distance between us easily and I was forced to stop when I felt the cold stone wall of the tower behind me. I tried to move to the right and follow the curved wall away from him, but his hand quickly hit the stone beside me, impeding my progress. His other armed mirrored the first as I found myself trapped by him.

Feeling my throat dry and tight, I barely managed to squeak out, "Why should I be worried for myself, Jack?" His eyes narrowed slightly before a sinister smile took over… his sharp teeth gleaming in the moonlight. He stooped over so that he what eye to eye with me, only inches away… his hand moving from the wall beside me, only to wrap tightly around my jaw, pinning me painfully in place to the wall.

"It seems you have somehow forgotten, Alice…" he hissed, "… that I am indeed, a monster…" I felt my eyes widen as the reality of the situation sank in. My heart was beating nearly out of my chest, and my breath came out ragged and uneven.

Seemingly please by the terror I'm certain was evident on my face, Jack's smile widened as he smashed his cold lips forcefully against mine. For a split second that seemed much more like eternity, I tried to process what was happening. The blood rushed to my face and I began to feel lightheaded… but it did not take long for my embarrassment to evolve into rage… _how could he!_

I began to desperately try to push him away, but the more I struggled… the more his grip tightened, and I felt his talon-like nails sink sharply into my face. I couldn't help but gasp at the pain as his claws drove into my skin. It wasn't until I felt something cold and wet slip between my lips that I realized he had taken this opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Angry and disgusted, I tried to bite down, hoping to injure him and end this… only to realize that his hand was wedging my jaw open, and my vain attempt to bite him only served to injure me further as I felt the nails dig in deeper.

He pulled away chuckling lightly at me, and raking his nails down my face sharply as he leaned back. Unable to hold them back, my tears streamed freely down my face… adding insult to injury when the salty water stung harshly as it poured over the gashes on my cheek.

If I thought I was frightened before, it was only because I couldn't conceive the terror I felt wracking my body now as his narrow forked tongue slid out and tauntingly licked my blood from his fingers… "Why Alice… you taste positively… delicious…"

* * *

Back in the Ballroom

As soon as the bright light signaling the rapid departure of the Jabberwock had faded, all of the ballroom's candles flared back to life revealing that the stage and band had disappeared along with him. Even though they remained, all of the faceless who had been in attendance to the ball now lay in a crumpled unconscious heap on the floor, breathing dangerously shallow. The rear of the room near the bar was now painted in a sickening red as the four bloody members of the mafia began to stir from where they were slumped on the floor. The unpleasant, defeated silence was shattered as the prime minister came bounding over to the scene, "Alice!"

Peter began frantically searching around the bar for any signs of his beloved as Vivaldi came running over as well, her hasty steps belying her terror as they displayed more panic than grace. She made a beeline straight to Blood and helped him to his feet, "Blood, what happened to Alice! What did that beast do to her! We demand to know!"

Still rather torn up and a bit winded from the last blow he took, Blood did his best to brace himself against the bar without sinking back to his knees. Taking a few deep breaths, he finally found his composure as his posture straightened and he turned to look at his harried sister as a deep scowl settled on his face, "I'm fine, Vivaldi… Thanks so much for asking"

"We know you are fine! We, ourselves, have done worse to you in the past! So we are asking, where is Alice!" Her voice cracking as her frenetic concern finally manifested. His blue eyes widened as the words finally hit him, and they began frantically surveying the area for any trace of the enchanting little foreigner. More a statement than a question as the infuriating truth dawned on him, "She's gone…"

With tears finally streaming down her face, and the last shreds of her self-control falling away, Vivaldi clung desperately to the lapels of his suit and screeched in his face, "I bloody well know she is gone! Baka Otouto-chan!"

A deathly pale look crossed his face at his sister's blunder, and his eyes narrowed at the all too familiar 'term of endearment'. Letting out a frustrated huff as his only remaining family continued sobbing against his chest, he roughly wrapped his arms around her and begrudgingly began to console her, "Vivaldi, pull yourself together. Your little tantrum has already done enough damage, and it certainly isn't helping us find Alice"

It was bad enough when he looked around to see the eyes of his men staring at him in disbelief, but that damned fool too! His eyes settled on the bewildered face of Wonderland's worst musician whose jaw hung limply at the revelation. The pink feline beside him had already cycled through shocked, then amused, and now completely disinterested as his eyes darted about the room following the crazed form of a white rabbit who was still searching urgently whilst professing his undying love.

"What seems to be the problem, _Mary_?" Blood cooed, his voice laced with disdain. The named man snapped back to reality as the force of the insult sent him sputtering and pointing a rigid finger at the two, "Wh-what's the problem? What's the freekin' problem! I just found out that the Queen of Hearts and the 'Mad Hatter' are siblings… one of whom I previous thought was totally innocuous in the territory wars, now turns out to be a secret ally… or possibly even lackey, of the mafia!" Gowland was so wrapped up in his raving, that he didn't even notice the deadly stares that both siblings were now sending him.

"What did you just call me…" Blood growled. While simultaneously, Vivaldi began to shout, "Innocuous! Lackey! How dare you! We are the Queen of Hearts!" Within seconds, the situation devolved into all three territory leaders brandishing weapons and arguing amongst themselves.

Now that this had become entertaining again, Boris had a seat on the floor and was now watching with bemusement and rapt attention as the bickering between all three parties escalated. Elliot, on the other hand stood there, still completely confounded that his boss and the queen were… oh, it hurt his head just to think about it.

Dee and Dum had recovered far quicker from the shock, and were now viewing the spectacle before them with ever increasing annoyance. Dee's brow twitched slightly in frustration as he spoke to his brother with his cool blue eyes still observing the obnoxious antics before him. "Hey brother… I think they're forgetting something"

Dum nodded slightly in agreement and his grip tightened on the handle of his axe as it transformed into a polished red handgun. Even though extremely tempted to just end the scuffle by firing directly at the belligerent roleholders before him, he raised the gun high in the air and shot off several rounds. The commotion died down as everyone turned to see the young 'Bloody Twins' glaring mercilessly.

Dum lowered his weapon and his voice as he growled out, "How is this helping us find onee-chan!"

"And why was the stupid Jabberwock so strong?" Dee chimed with a bitter frown painting his face. Brought back to the problem at hand, the three territory leaders all hesitantly lowered their weapons in an unspoken, and rather shaky, truce.

Blood's jaw tightened at the idea of being ordered to do anything by his own employees, but as they diverted attention from his sister's slip-up, he was willing to overlook it this time. "I believe we may be in the mirror realm, in which the Jabberwock holds dominion. That would explain both his extraordinary strength as well as his ability to manipulate this ballroom, which would typically be under Vivaldi's jurisdiction."

"What happened to them?" Dee asked indifferently with a finger pointed to one of the nearer faceless.

"Well it would stand to reason that either the Jabberwock has done this to them intentionally, or the conditions of this realm are such that they are rendered inert. If it is the latter, I worry what might happen if they remain here for any prolonged period of time" Blood replied with a bored tone, completely devoid of any real concern.

"Well, if we are in the mirror realm, like you said… how are we supposed to get back?" Gowland looked to Blood skeptically… never ready to just trust the mafia. It wouldn't be the first time they'd pulled one over on him.

"Oji-san, we can't go home until we rescue Alice!" Dee cried out, with murder in his eyes at the thought of leaving her behind.

"Of course we can't! But if we don't know how to get home once we've saved her, the Jabberwock will just come and steal her again, right?" Gowland snapped back, earning a silent, but cold stare from each of the gatekeepers.

"That is if Alice is still alive…" Vivaldi spoke in barely more than a whisper, as her eyes now red from crying stared blankly off into the distance. After a few seconds more of painful silence, she turned back to them to elaborate, "How many of you had already taken up your roles the last time the Jabberwock was loose? There were five of us to survive, if we remember correctly… Blood, Julius, Ace, Nightmare, and our self. We were all that was left…"

Her voice trailed off as the painful memories came flooding back. In an instant, Peter was standing before her and shaking her shoulders violently, "Alice is alive! She must be! Now where the bloody hell is that Jabberwock!"

"White. She has no way of locating that beast… but Nightmare might" Blood's calm words broke Peter out of his panic and began to give him hope as he quickly released his hold on Vivaldi.

"But how are we supposed to contact Nightmare, Boss?" Dum asked, finally regaining his voice.

"That's simple, like this…" Blood crooned with a malicious and knowing smirk. As Peter turned to face Blood, excited to hear the solution, he was met by a swift blow to the head from the Mafioso's cane and promptly crumbled to the floor.

* * *

Baka Otouto-chan - Stupid little brother

Onee-chan - Big Sister

Oji-san - Uncle


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick Note**: Yes, I agree with the reviewers, Bad Blood! Leave the hot, but obsessive stalker bunny alone! (But I doubt my admonishments will really alter the lovely twisted mind that is Blood Dupre)

**Disclaimer**: Yeah... still wish I owned all the cool rights that Quin Rose does... but, alas...

* * *

"Blood!" Vivaldi shouted as she ran over to the now unconscious white rabbit, "Was that really necessary?" the mafia boss waved his hand dismissively towards his annoyed sister.

"Please... you act as if you've never wanted to do that before... besides, it served our purpose, now didn't it?" he announced with a self-righteous smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

"But Julius is already unconscious... Couldn't he have just explained our situation to Nightmare?" Elliot offered with confusion clearly evident in his voice. Blood raised a gloved hand to his mouth in mock concern covering his evident amusement, "Oops..."

Almost if on cue a low moan was heard emanating from behind the bar, and a glass studded hand slowly lifted to pull the rest of the battered watchmaker up behind it. Despite the many small cuts and bruises visible, there didn't seem to be any major damage apparent on the disheveled mortician that now rose to stare grumpily at the loud display before him. His face that already seemed pale when accented by the red of the cuts on it became even paler as he surveyed the faces around him and failed to find the one he was looking for.

"Jack has Alice?" his voice came out as a hoarse panic and his eyes grew wide with concern. Even if his brother had been an extremely caring and gentle youth, the roles had a way of twisting you to their will... not to mention the effects of being betrayed immediately after he was named the new Jabberwock. No, it was almost certain by now that Jack had become the monster they all knew he would be.

The only response he received was a chorus solemn nods as the Role Holders each looked down in shame. Julius felt the uncomfortable knot in the pit of his stomach outshine any of the other pain he had received as he pictured the delicate girl he had come to love trapped with that monster. His jaw tightened as he steeled his resolve and looked back to the group... Ace wasn't back yet, but they could hardly just sit around and wait for his return.

"Julius, did you tell Nightmare what happened? What are we supposed to do?" Gowland raced over to his friend helping him brush away the last fragments of broken glass. Despite his firm resolve, he couldn't help the emotions that threatened to break through as he announced, "We must either trap him... or kill him…"

His words held an air of finality, and the implications were not lost on the small group. Dee and Dum unconscious moved slightly closer together at the thought of having to kill one's own brother. But when the brother is the Jabberwock… and he had the girl who everyone has come to care for deeply... there is no room for hesitation.

"Ace has gone to prepare for the worst, and Nightmare is relaying a message for help with the other option..." Julius was careful to keep the tremor out of his voice. As much as he was struggling with his own emotional dilemma, he knew what the reaction of everyone present would be when they heard about their… reinforcements.

Elliot stepped forward, angrily grabbing Julius by the collar of his jacket and with a frantic expression demanded, "Even you couldn't be so cruel! Tell me you didn't!"

Julius' eyes never broke from the frazzled hare's as he coolly announced, "Apparently I am, because I did..."

He had barely gotten the words out of his mouth as a strong fist sent him sprawling back against the bar. He braced himself for further impact, but was grateful when Gowland stepped in, keeping his enraged attacker at bay. But it wasn't Elliot's reaction that had him concerned... But rather the extremely calm demeanor of the hatter, as his gaze emanated pure contempt. It seemed to promise that if things went poorly... they would go poorly for everyone.

Still restraining Elliot as best he could, Gowland turned his head back towards Julius and demanded, "What the hell did you do that got him this damned riled up?"

Julius set his gaze at the floor not wanting to see the look on his old friends face when he admitted just how desperate he had been to save Alice, "I asked Nightmare to get the Jokers here... Who better to cage the beast..."

In his shock, Gowland dropped his arms and gave Elliot just enough time to send another well placed punch to the clockmakers jaw. "You son of a bitch! You have no idea what those bastards put me through... And here you are practically handing me back to them!"

The calm exterior of the mortician finally snapped as he grabbed Elliot by the scarf and pulled him closer, "He has Alice! Maybe you don't give a damn whether she lives or dies... But I will do anything to protect her! Even if it lands me in that God forsaken prison myself!"

Julius roughly released him, sending the now silenced hare stumbling back into the twins behind him. No one had ever seen Julius show so much emotion, leaving the room in an eerie silence as the others continued to stare. It ended all too soon though when it was interrupted by a voice no one ever hoped to hear.

"I'm so glad to hear that, watchmaker... We might just have to take you up on that offer..." Julius' head snapped around to see the sadistic grin of none other than White Joker, as he tauntingly slung his arm across the blunette's shoulder. Before he could respond, his head was sharply pulled to the opposite direction by the edge of a whip under his jaw, "Should be more careful what ya wish for, ya stupid bastard!"

* * *

I couldn't stop the trembling as my knees finally buckled beneath me and I slid down the cold wall behind me. I tried to look away, tried to tear my eyes from the gleaming green ones that held my gaze... But I couldn't. I sat crumbled on the ground, back pressed to the wall, but my stare remained transfixed upward.

He slowly kneeled before me with a look that made my skin crawl... And I was certain he was preparing for a second assault...when suddenly the malice faded from his features and he grabbed his head with both hands as if in pain. He let out several muffled cries as his hands move to cover his face and his deep violet tresses came loose from the hair band, cascading down in a messy curtain. In the few glimpses I stole of his face, I could see his features distorted with anguish.

Despite everything he had just done to me, against my reason even... I couldn't help feel some shreds of sympathy as he rocked back and forth, clearly trying to subdue some source of torment. Before I even realized what I was doing, I had reached out and placed a trembling hand lightly on his head.

He paused from his movements and cast me a tearful glance filled with both surprise and sorrow. For a few seconds, we just continued to sit there, locked in each other's gaze... The low howls of the wind the only sound. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly closed it again as he turned and hurried away towards the edge of the battlement.

He sat at there with his back to me, in an obvious attempt to isolate himself... his sobs barely audible over the moaning breeze. I slumped back against the wall, wrought with exhaustion as the day's events began to weigh heavily on my body. I don't know how long I sat there... careful to keep my eyes trained on the man before me and fighting away the inevitable sleep that eventually overtook me.

"Alice!" I turned slowly in the hazy mist of the dream world as the frantic incubus floated up to me. Before I could even respond, he had lifted his hand to my cheek and gently brushed it across the now dried blood, "Alice, what has that monster done to you..."

His voice trailed off as his as his eye conveyed both scorn and pity... And without warning he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close and burying his face in my hair. At first, I just stood there motionless... Too confused and exhausted to really appreciate his soothing hold.

Eventually, I lifted my arms around him to return the embrace and tighten it, so happy to feel safe... even if just for a little while. I must have clung too tightly... or maybe it was that he was already so upset, but I broke apart from him when his body was wracked with the onset of a coughing fit.

"Nightmare..." I murmured as I left a reassuring hand just on his back and waited for him to calm down. Once he finally managed to stave off his coughing, he turned to me with a grave expression, "Alice... We don't have a lot of time, and there's a couple things I need to ask you..." Realizing that my brief moment of comfort had passed and that I now needed to face the present threat, I merely nodded in response.

"Where are you? Are you still with Jack? Are you being restrained?" I noticed how he slightly growled out the name, and my mind went back to the pitiable image of the broken man cowering at the edge of the cold stone roof. Nightmare's eyes flashed as he read my thoughts, "Alice! How could you feel sorry for such a creature! Have you already forgotten what he's done to you?"

On cue my mind went back to when Jack forced himself on me against the wall, effectively revealing the incident to Nightmare... No doubt what he'd intended by asking such a question. The dream around me began to swirl and churn and the air seemed to thicken as waves of tension emanated from the displeased incubus.

Nightmare had always been there for me, to answer my questions and comfort me... I had never understood how anyone in Wonderland could fear such a gentle and understanding person. But right now, as his silver hair whipped around his face and his uncovered eye gleamed with unspoken fury... I began to understand how fitting the title 'dream demon' could really be.

My voice failed me, and even though I knew his rage was not meant for me... I couldn't help but shiver, wrapping my arms defensively around myself. He wouldn't need to read my mind to see just how frightened I was. Trying to calm him down and quell his anger, I stammered, "N-nightmare… I don't think he meant to… he stopped himself…"

The more I spoke, the more the tempest of colors raged around me. My voice trailed off as the realization dawned on me... _I've never see Nightmare like this, maybe all the frightened, whispered rumors of the faceless were true..._

Almost instantly the dream stabilized with a rather hurt expression replacing the anger on Nightmare's delicate features. He soon tore his searching gaze away from mine as he turned away in shame, and I felt terrible for having thought that. His deep and powerful voice, now no more than a whisper, " Alice... I'm sorry, I..."

Before he could even explain, I had floated over and wrapped him tightly in my arms, my head resting against his shoulder... "No, I'm sorry... I think I'm still just a little on edge from everything...and I've never seen you so angry..."

Before I could even pull back from hugging him, the hazy veil of the dream word slowly began to lift, and the physical sensation of him in my arms seemed to numb. Just before he had completely faded from me, I could have sworn I felt a ghost of a kiss tenderly grace my cheek.

All too soon, though, the comfortable warmth of the dream world was left behind, returning me to the harsh reality of the cold, hard stone beneath me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Quick Note:** I am SO sorry that it's been months since I updated! Time totally got away from me... but I want to thank everyone still reading this and especially crazzy2000 who kept on me to finally get this out...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HNKNA or any of it's characters.

* * *

My entire body ached as the cold seeped from the weathered stone beneath me into my sore and tired limbs. I felt too drained of energy to even lift my head as I battled to open my eyes that had been sealed shut with crusted tears. Heavy as lead, I managed to inch my hand over to where my injured cheek pressed roughly to the ground and up to help rub my tired eyes.

Even as I managed to open them and look about, I was greeted by the chilling darkness around me, lessened only by the garish moon that hung idly in the cloud covered sky above. Forcing myself to muster the necessary strength, I pulled myself up to my feet... Leaning heavily on the tower wall behind me. The familiar curved wall brought back the unpleasant memories as my eyes swiftly began scouring the roof top for my assailant.

Finding no trace of Jack, I was flooded with relief... But at the same time struck by an odd tinge of regret. Despite Nightmare's admonishments, I found myself sympathizing with the man who had been betrayed and abandoned by those he loved. That type of pain struck an all too familiar chord in me as various heartbreaking memories flashed before my eyes. I shook my head slightly as I pulled myself away from that line of thinking... _Surely I have little to nothing in common with a monster like him..._

My breathing became labored and even a little panicked as the need to flee this place gradually augmented in my mind, and I began hurrying about the battlement desperately searching for any path of escape. More than once I found myself stumbling from a combination of my own fatigue and the tower's disrepair. Unwilling to admit defeat, I continued to push myself forward, ignoring the cuts on my knees and the many rips adorning my once lovely red dress.

My hope was once again revitalized as I came across a partially open wooden door leading into the tower. As I neared it, I could see the splintered wood hanging precariously from the rusted hinges... And upon closer inspection the deep claw marks set into not only the wood but the surrounding stone walls as well. The dull ache in my cheek offered the chilling explanation of how they got there.

I rushed past the badly damaged door needing to distance myself from such a hateful place... But as I descended the crumbling stone stairs of the tower, I only beheld more of the same claw marred walls and crimson stained stones. Forgetting my weariness entirely in my ever-growing dread, I began stumbling down the winding stair case as quickly as I could. By the time I had reached the bottom, my skin was slick with a cold sweat and my stomach so twisted in painful knots that I found myself leaning against the doorframe nearly overwhelmed by nausea.

With my eyes shut tight and a few deep breaths, I was able to calm myself down enough to keep moving. _How I wish I had kept my eyes closed..._

As I exited the stairwell into a grand hall of the ruined stone castle, I felt myself reeling from the sight before me. What at first appeared to be a mess of bodies strewn across the room positioned in increasingly unnatural ways, turned out to be ornately constructed life-sized dolls in varying degrees of disarray.

My breath hitched as I slowly neared the closest one and realized that they were positioned in scenes. Anything as simple as several dolls seated at a meal around a table to the more elaborate stills of couples mid dance. My fear soon transformed into a sort of morbid fascination as I travelled from stage to stage admiring the pain taken to create these life-like figures, but also observing the rage made manifest in the harsh claw marks gouged into the delicate wood or the shattered porcelain that once displayed a brilliant smile.

Each doll had been irreparably destroyed in every scene... That is in all but the last. It was still entirely pristine with an even more detailed background of what appeared to be a workshop. Numerous books and tools sat strewn about every available surface, and yet it seemed to give off a comfortable and warm aura. At the center of this display sat two small faceless children huddled together smiling under the workshop desk. The little boy with dark blue hair held out a golden pocket watch towards the one with purple tresses that held a small grey kitten asleep in his lap.

The wind began to pick up and I could hear it howl through the abandoned halls of this castle... only seeming to augment the painful air of loneliness that pervaded the room. But my attention was pulled from examining the display before me as a myriad of soft squeaking... Like the gentle grating of metal on metal... began to join the wind's unpleasant moans.

As I looked about, hoping to identify the source of this new sound, my heart leapt to my throat and I stumbled backwards, falling to the once polished white marble floor. All of the dolls around me had sprung to life, resuming their previous activities... But just as quickly as they had begun moving, they became inert once again as the wind began to die down.

My heart finally began to calm it's erratic beating as understanding flooded my tearing eyes... They were marionettes. Though I hadn't realized it before, the thin, clear cords holding many of the dolls in place reached up and met with a pulley system high overhead. My eyes grew wide as I began to examine the intricacy of the mechanisms used to articulate the life-like puppets.

The wind picked up again as couples began to dance, a family began to eat, a familiar band manipulated their instruments, several friends played a game of cricket, and two smalls boys embraced under a cluttered desk. My gaze was held riveted to this last one as the significance finally dawned on me and a single tear left a trail down my dirtied face.

* * *

Back at the Ballroom

To any outside observer unaccustomed to the inner workings and daily drama of wonderland, the situation in the ballroom might seem more than a bit amusing... The tallest and strongest looking man present was donning floppy rabbit ears while cowering in terror behind a man who was genuinely more concerned about being separated from his hat than sticking up for his second in command or comforting his distraught sister who sat in shock staring off into space... An amused pink cat whose tail swished playfully from side to side as he slouched lazily on the floor was watching the other rabbit-man giggle periodically in his sleep and murmur about how 'bold' his Alice could be... Two young boys who were now arguing over the best weapons to use to stop the Jabberwock and all the 'games' they wanted to play with him... And just in front of the bar was the normally pristine blunette disheveled and flanked by a pair of redheaded sadists who seemed bound and determined to tear down what shreds of composure he vainly clung to...

"Damn it! Are you going to help us save her or not!" Julius shouted into the bemused jester's face, only to be rewarded with the painful sting of the warden's whip across his side. His usually stoic facade had crumbled away long ago, not that it could have even begun to mask the whirlwind of desperation and rage that shone from his eyes like daggers at the offending Joker.

The dark warden met his glare with a fiery crimson eye that seemed to only promise more torment, "Tch! I'm starting to think they made the wrong damn brother into the Jabberwock... Poor stupid bastard!"

His verbal lash struck harder than his whip as the watchmaker sank to his knees, telltale signs of guilt and regret dominating his features as the anger drained away. The corner of each jokers mouth quirked into a vicious smirk as they locked eyes over the broken man between them.

"Please... Please help us save Alice..." The words were barely a whisper from Julius as his gaze fell to the floor and tears of frustration threatened to fall.

The evil smirk fell from Black Joker's face as a disgusted sneer replaced it... Hate and disdain welled in his blood red eye as he observed the pleading man before him. "Tch... Pathetic bastard! Not even good for an hour's worth of amusement..."

His gaze turned towards the others present, searching for more entertaining prey... Only to stop on the cowering figure of one of his "favorites". His malice soaked smile returned as he took a threatening step to greet the long absent escapee.

His purposeful stride was stopped short, however, when the embodiment of madness himself interposed... His eyes promising delightful punishment to those foolish enough to cross him. The dark Joker's teeth ground together as he began to raise his whip in preparation for this altercation... But his hand was stayed as his double restrained him from partaking in the inadvisable confrontation. "The Hell you doing! Get you damned hands off me!"

White Joker glared dangerously at his twin, the anger in his eyes a clear mismatch to the gentle smile adorning his lips, "Don't be a fool, Joker...remember the terms of the agreement..."

* * *

I don't know how long I stood there, focusing on the one unscathed exhibition in the room... Watching over and over again as the two young brothers repeated their endearingly clumsy hug. My eyes were torn away when a distant crash resounded from deeper in the castle. I felt my body tense as the now familiar terror surged through me, sending me running in the opposite direction, leaving the eerie dolls behind.

I found myself rushing down a moonlit hallway, lined on one side with large, and mostly shattered, diamond shaped windows letting in enough light to see the clawed white stone wall opposite them. Glancing in panic behind me, I didn't see the tattered tapestry littering the path until it was too late and I was sent sprawling several feet across the debris laden floor.

As the pain shot through my left leg, I was unable to stop the whimpered cry escaping through my gritted teeth as my eyes shut tight, attempting to ride out the sharp stab in my thigh. As the initial wave of pain subsided, leaving me shuttering with streams of tears and gasping breathes, I look down to find the offending shaft of splintered wood slicing through my dress and buried deep within my thigh.

The blood continued to pour forth, and I knew I couldn't leave it like that. I reached towards what I realized was once a beautifully carved picture frame, only to be overcome by searing pain when barely touching it. My already churning stomach seemed to cramp from the nausea and pain... I found myself taking several deep breathes just trying to settle it.

My eyes made their way back down to the ornately carved stake as I attempted to mentally prepare myself for what had to happen. _Alice... you can do this... You must do this... I cannot give up!_

Long forgotten was my fear of this place... Of the Jabberwock and the threat he posed... Long forgotten were my beloved friends who I had been so terribly worried about... Now, there was only blinding pain encompassing me, outshone only by the bloodcurdling scream ripping through my throat.

Fighting so hard to stay conscious, I moved my shaking hands down to the tattered rags of my dress and strugglingly ripped a strip from the bottom. Even with my hands fumbling, I managed to tie the crimson strip tightly around the gash just in time for the promising veil of darkness to overwhelm me.


End file.
